


as blind as blind can be

by cedalodon, sanj_sanj



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Confused Alya Césaire, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Identity Reveal, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, a reveal gone wrong, alya is blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedalodon/pseuds/cedalodon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanj_sanj/pseuds/sanj_sanj
Summary: marinette tries to reveal herself to alya by giving her ladybug's phone number...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 252





	as blind as blind can be

**Author's Note:**

> for the miraculous fanfictions discord server appreciation month! love u guys :)  
> also huge thanks to ced for being an amazing writer - ilyyy
> 
> [ Here's a link for all of you who are interested in joining our mlb fanfiction discord server ](https://discord.gg/4Jdqkf)

"What's up Marinette? Why are we here?"

Marinette just smiled at Alya. "Sorry, I can't give you this gift in front of the others. It's a bit private. "

Alya looked around her parents bedroom. "I-I don't think I'm comfortable doing 'it' here."

Marinette just grinned at Alya. "Don't worry Alya. As long as no one comes here we'll be fine. Can I have your phone?"

"What do you need my phone for?" Alya asked in confusion.

"Well your birthday gift of course." Marinette replied innocently.

"Y-you're record it?!" To say Alya was surprised would be an understatement. 

"Record what Alya? What do you think I'm doing here?" 

"Well…." Alya's face went as red as Nathan's hair.

Oh

Oooohhhhhhh

"Oh no. No no no no no not that. No eww. I mean not eww. You're not eww, you're beautiful." Marinette was wildly waving her hand before her chest in a clear 'no' motion. 

"And oh my god this is your parents bedroom and you thought that I… oh my god!"

Marinette was broken out of her rant by Alya's joyous laughter, a loud, barking sound that echoed through the room. Marinette just stared dumbfounded at her best friend.

"It's- it's alright." Alya wheezed, barely able to breathe. "So what were you gonna give me?"

"Ladybug's contact information." Marinette said as if that wasn't a huge deal on its own. Bigger even than the gift Alya thought she was getting before.

"AAAAAAH! GIRL, YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! GIMME! GIMME! GIMME!" (A man after midnight) She screamed as she stretched out her hands for her phone like a toddler.

Alya's entire body was shaking as she stared wide eyed at the contact information.

Marinette grinned to herself. Really, all she did was change the name and image of her own contact in Alya's phone.

Alya would press the call button any second now, her own phone would ring, Alya would connect the dots and there would be no secrets between the two anymore.

Alya franctically dialed the number and waited anxiously for Ladybug to pick up. Any minute now, she would be talking to Ladybug!! Her idol, her hero, and she had her number! She sooo owed Marinette after this.

Ladybug picked up on the first ring. Alya screamed with delight. She was so focused on the phone in front of her that she didn’t notice Marinette answering her phone. 

“Hey, Alya. It’s me, Ladybug.” Marinette said to her phone.

“OH MY GOD OH MY GOD I’M ACTUALLY TALKING TO THE LADYBUG! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY LET MARINETTE GIVE ME YOUR NUMBER. ARE YOU AND MARINETTE CLOSE?” Alya screamed.

Marinette internally groaned. Could Alya seriously not see that Marinette was the one talking to her? They were standing right in front of each other for pete’s sake.

“Alyyaaaaaa. Look at me! See, I’m on the phone!!” 

Alya stared. “Yes, I can see that, Marinette. Do you mind? I’m on the phone with Ladybug! Shoo, shoo!” She pushed her out of the room and slammed the door shut. Marinette stood there, her jaw dropped. Are you kidding me? I could not have made that more obvious, Alya. She scoffed. On the other end of the line, Alya was yelling more and more questions at her.

Marinette answered all her questions and then some before she said she had to go two hours later. 

"So, how did it go?" Adrien asked curiously as she entered the kitchen.

Marinette thought her answer over for a second. "Alya is going to come through that door any second and say something like. 'Marinette, you won't believe all the scoops I got from Ladybug just now! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!' "

Adrien grinned. "I doubt that."

"Wanna bet?"

"Of course." Adrien held his hand out.

Marinette accepted the handshake. "The usual amount?"

"The usual amount." Adrien replied confidently.

Then Alya entered the kitchen.

"'Marinette, you won't believe all the scoops I got from Ladybug just now! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" 

Alya went and tackled her best friend in a hug.

Marinette smirked at Adrien over her friend's shoulder.

Adrien paled.

Not again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
